


The Way you Are

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Damian is Legal, Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Stupid Faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep making that face and it'll stay that way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way you Are

"Keep making that face and it'll stay that way."

"What face?"

" _Damian_. You know very well what face you're making."

"I can't read your mind, Grayson. I have no idea what face I'm making, and thus am incapable of not making it."

"Damian- god, what are you, five?"

"You know what age I am, Grayson, you've kept the best record of it over the years, after all."

"Brat."

"Infuriating slob."

"...Seriously, Damian, _stop it_. We're in public! Anybody could see!"

"So?"

"Your _father_ could see."

" _So_?"

"...Ugh. You really are the biggest brat _ever_. You know that, right?"

"You have informed me, more than once."

"...Fine."

"Grayson?"

"We'll have to be quick about it, but _fine_. If you see anybody, and I mean _anybody_ , tap my shoulder and we'll pretend that I was helping you tie your laces."

"That's not very- _Grayson_."

"Brat."


End file.
